


Goddard's Most Unwanted

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: There’s an awful lot of things that can go wrong when you’re seven and a half light years away from Earth, as Commander Renée Minkowski quickly found out. Especially when you have a host of people including a mysterious doctor and a perpetually procrastinating communications officer practically living on top of each other.Or, 4 times Minkowski was 110% done with everyone onboard the Hephaestus.Featuring: screaming into the void, a mysterious ticking noise, “how could dare you!”, the great food fight of ‘09, and the four Goddard Futuristics employees of the apocalypse.





	Goddard's Most Unwanted

1.

“Hera? Are you there?”

“Always, Commander. How can I help?”

“Let me tell you how Eiffel tried me today.”

Running a hand through her hair, Commander Renée Minkowski took a long sip of Hilbert’s ‘coffee’ and prepared to orate the tale of ‘Doug Eiffel’s most recent harebrained scheme to possibly lead them all to an early and painful death because he seems to have an allergy to actually doing his job’.

“What’s he done this time?” Hera asked.

“You might as well ask what he hasn’t done. I’m telling you, Hera, that man is _going_ to give me a ulcer.”

Minkowski paused for a second to get her thoughts in order so that Hera could appreciate the full extent of Eiffel’s deviant behaviour.

Of course Hera had already heard everything while it was actually taking place, Minkowski knew, but she felt the need to vent to someone. And she’d been hearing quarter-hourly explosions coming from the direction of Dr Hilbert's lab since that morning so she wasn’t going anywhere _near_ that wing of the Hephaestus if she could help it.

Which left her with three options.

Option one: rant at Eiffel himself, which could be difficult considering he had been avoiding her like the plague ever since the Incident. And besides, she didn’t want to yell at him too often in case he built up some sort of immunity to it and stopped finding her as scary.

Option two was semi-viable: go to the observatory deck and quite literally scream into the void. The only issue with that was last time she did it, Hilbert had been lurking in the shadows nearby and overheard her. She spent the next week and a half convincing him not to run tests on her because no she hadn’t been talking to herself and no she wasn’t losing her mind but Hilbert would certainly lose something if he didn’t leave her alone right this instant.

Which meant her only choice was to go with option three: tell Hera.

So she began, as though it were new to Hera, to narrate her tale.

“It all began this morning at 0600 hours. Which, as you know, is when I almost always have to do one of two things: either drag Eiffel out of bed or, upon discovering him at the comms panel having pulled an all-nighter _against both my and Pryce and Carter’s strict advice_ , make him go to bed. But not today. Oh no, today I find him wide awake and ready to work.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Hera said diplomatically.

“It was creepy!” Minkowski exclaimed. “Since when has Eiffel actually wanted to do his job?”

“...Point taken.”

“He told me he had a project he was working on so I left him to it. A few hours later I went to check on him and found him surrounded by all these pieces of machinery, mostly gears and gyros that were floating all around him. So I asked him what he was doing.”

_”Eiffel, what are you doing?”_

_“Ah, Commander Min-kow-ski.”_

_“Minkowski.”_

_“That’s what I said. Looking lovely as always...apart from the irritated frown and stony glare that would put Medusa to shame.”_

_“Eiffel…”_

_“What? I’m working! See, look at all these work tools and, uh, more work tools - aha, a wrench! I am most definitely working. See how I wield this wrench? Like a man who is totally 100% without doubt doing his job. And how are you today, Commander?”_

_“I’m fine, Eiffel. But you call this work? What even is that thing...or should I say what even was that thing?”_

_“A work-related thing?”_

_“Are you asking me or telling me?”_

_“Telling you?”_

_“Eiffel.”_

“And at that exact instant,” Minkowski continued, “Hilbert emerged from his cave, uh, lab and interrupted the moment before I could give Eiffel the telling off he so richly deserved. I figured Hilbert might do it for me, but no. Once again I continue to be the only person on this space station capable of behaving like an adult. Present company exempt, of course.”

“Of course,” Hera muttered sarcastically.

“What was that?” Minkowski asked, eyeing the nearest camera suspiciously.

“Nothing! So you were saying Dr Hilbert barged in…”

“Yes.” Minkowski sighed and took another sip of ‘coffee’. They were going to be there a while.

_”Hilbert, what are you doing here?” Minkowski asked, equal parts surprised, confused and wary._

_“Yeah, shouldn’t you be busy in your lab being the International Man of Mystery...or should it be the Intergalactic Man of Mystery? Now _that_ would be a good movie. I can just imagine it ‘in a galaxy ravaged by war, only one man can-’” Eiffel began to say in a cheesy, over-exaggerated narrator voice._

_“Shut up Eiffel,” Minkowski and Hilbert said in unison, cutting him off before he started doing spaceship sound effects or something._

_Eiffel shrugged. “Your loss.”_

_“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you never answered my question. What is all of this?” Minkowski demanded, gesturing at the mechanical parts that appeared to have spawned more since she entered the room._

_“A clmph,” Eiffel mumbled, avoiding eye contact._

_“A what, Eiffel?” She made sure to use the ‘I may sound patient now but you have one chance to answer me before I kick your ass’ voice she knew he hated._

_“A clock.”_

_“And where did you get it?”_

_Eiffel folded his arms like a defensive child. “I found it in one of those old boxes in the storeroom.”_

_“Officer Eiffel, how long did take you to take apart clock?” Hilbert exclaimed suddenly, unable to keep his temper any longer. “Is time that could be spent working! Mustn’t waste time!”_

_“Well you see, Doc, I can’t exactly tell you how long it took because I don’t have a working clock to measure time with so…”_

_“But why?” Hilbert demanded._

_“I needed to look busy so _you_ wouldn’t force me to take part in one of your rocky horror picture show creepy ass ‘experiments’.” He made air quotes with his fingers._

_“My work is important.” Hilbert glared threateningly at Eiffel over the top of his glasses._

_“Oh yeah? How do you figure that, Mr ‘lab may be on fire but I am too busy with experimental sample to look around’.” Eiffel attempted to imitate Hilbert’s Russian accent but it came out closer to German._

_Hilbert was unimpressed. “Was that accent supposed to be me? I sound nothing like that.”_

_“Well maybe that’s because I don’t know what you sound like because you never leave your cave!”_

_“My work is -”_

_“‘Essential for bettering the future of mankind’.” Eiffel waved his hands around. “Yeah yeah, not that old chestnut again.”_

_“Do not speak about my work like that you...you…” Hilbert harrumphed, unable to come up with a suitable insult._

_Minkowski pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to 10 until she was sure she trusted herself to speak. “Alright, enough! The pair of you have important work to do instead of squabbling like children. If I ever catch you behaving like this again I’ll smack your heads together so hard people back on Earth will feel it. Who knows, that might even knock some sense into you. Have I made myself clear?”_

_“Yes, Sir,” Hilbert and Eiffel responded in unison, both looking at the floor as if they were ashamed of themselves._

“Wow, you really told them. I’m impressed,” Hera said. “Sometimes I wish I could tell them to knock it off like that.”

Minkowski continued her rant. The floodgates had opened and there was no stopping her now. “What was Eiffel playing at, disassembling a clock to look busy like he doesn’t have an actual job. I have never met another person who is so insubordinate, so disrespectful, so ...”

2.

“What’s that mysterious ticking noise?” Eiffel asked nobody in particular, eyeing the walls shiftily.

Captain Lovelace looked up from what she was doing. “I can hear something, but it’s not a ticking noise. More of a clanking.”

“I know, I was making a joke. It’s from...you know what never mind. Point is, what is that weird sound?”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t still be here giving you a blank look.”

“Do you think it might be the empty man? He has finally cometh...comethed...cameth… cam - ugh you know what I mean.”

“The empty man?” Lovelace raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the empty man from before you got here. Remember I told you about him? There was the weird sound, and a countdown and creepy ass transmissions that were all ‘the empty man cometh’.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now.” She smiled and chuckled slightly at the memory. “That was wild.”

“Was it ever.” Eiffel laughed, and promptly launched into full storyteller mode. “Minkowski was totally freaking out - no, seriously she was - and none of us had any idea what was going on. It sounded just...like...that...” he trailed off. The sound came again and seemed to be getting closer.

Lovelace waited until the sound paused and said, “So you think the empty man has finally come to eat you - oooo.” She wiggled her fingers. “Even though you got the transmission how long ago?”

“Maybe he was running late. It be like that sometimes.”

“But never fear,” Lovelace announced. “Team Awesome will show the empty man who’s boss!”

“Yeah!”

They high fived, then shared a worried look as the clattering sound came again, lasting longer this time as though it were something being scraped along the floor.

Lovelace picked up the wrench she had been using and clutched it in both hands like a baseball bat. Eiffel curled up into the foetal position and tried to hide under the comms panel. 

The sound was almost directly outside the door, then the handle began to turn...

Eiffel almost didn’t dare look, but curiosity got the better of him and he peered through his fingers. “Oh my gosh oh my gosh we’re all gonna die it’s the emp - oh hi Minkowski.”

As Minkowski entered the room, Lovelace quickly tossed the wrench over her shoulder to get rid of it, nearly taking Eiffel out in the process.

Eiffel, meanwhile, cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. He did his best to look for all the world like a man who had not just been hiding under the comms panel.

Minkowski took one look at them and opened her mouth ready to voice her concern that Eiffel had honestly thought hiding under the comms panel would do him any good, then changed her mind and closed her mouth again. It looked like Lovelace had been brandishing a wrench and ain’t nobody got time for that. Instead she asked, “Did you guys hear the weird noise?”

“That wasn’t you?” Lovelace asked.

“No it wasn’t me,” Minkowski said, almost offended. “Why would it be me? Actually - don’t answer that.”

“Eiffel thought it might be the empty man,” Lovelace said.

“Lovelace!” Eiffel exclaimed, giving her a betrayed look. “You’ve lost the trust.”

“What? It’s true. He did think that,” Lovelace said to Minkowski, ignoring Eiffel’s protests.

“Huh. I didn’t realise we were accepting wacky theories,” Minkowski said. “In that case my money’s on the plant monster.”

The sound came again, almost on top of them. 

Eiffel yelped and attempted to get back under the comms panel. “We’re all gonna die! It’s getting closer. It’ll be here any second! It’s almost at the door!”

“Hark, is that the doorbell I hear?” Lovelace said, cupping a hand around her ear.

Eiffel whimpered and redoubled his efforts to fit his entire body beneath the panel, hitting his head on as he did so.

The scraping got louder and louder, even Minkowski was beginning to look concerned. Eiffel’s over-the-top behaviour may be impractical but it was starting to seem like he might have the right idea. If the empty man was Command’s idea of a joke she didn’t want to think about what else they may have up their sleeves.

The sound carried on for a few seconds and suddenly they heard Dr Hilbert's voice exclaim, “Aha! Got you.”

“Hilbert?” Minkowski mouthed to Lovelace, who only shrugged.

The door opened and Hilbert emerged carrying a glass jar with something inside it. “No danger,” he said as he gestured to the jar. “Small issue with experiment, had to catch. No problem, all ok now.”

“It was you making that noise?” Minkowski asked. Part of her was relieved it wasn’t an alien or something, but mostly she was just irritated.

Eiffel pushed himself away from the comms panel and looked ready to smack Hilbert, so much so that Lovelace held him back by his shirt. Since he could no longer reach, all Eiffel managed to do was wave his arms in Hilbert’s general direction. 

“HOW COULD DARE YOU!” Eiffel shouted. “You had us thinking we were going to die!”

“I am not responsible for how you react,” Hilbert said. “How are you feeling, Officer Eiffel? No side effects from Decima virus, I hope.”

“I’m great, really,” Eiffel said while tugging his shirt out of Lovelace’s hand. “If I were feeling any better, vitamins would be taking me.”

“I see,” Hilbert replied.

Lovelace put her hands on her hips and glared at Hilbert. “Aren’t you going to apologise?”

“For what, Captain?”

“Oh I don’t know. For letting your experiments roam around the station and frighten us all within an inch of our lives, perhaps?”

“And I repeat, I am not responsible for how you react to what I do,” Hilbert said. “How was I to know Eiffel would think scraping sound was empty man?”

“Hey now, don’t bring Eiffel into this,” Lovelace said.

“Don’t bring yourself into this!” Hilbert rounded on Lovelace.

“Hey!” Minkowski shouted, making everyone look at her. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Eiffel, for irresponsible behaviour. Lovelace, for encouraging him. You should know better. And for the record, I’m not mad I’m just disappointed. And you, Hilbert. With Goddard Futuristics’ track record for strange and mysterious happenings you should not do anything that can be interpreted as such.”

They were all stunned into silence and nobody dared argue with her. 

3.

The only sound in the Hephaestus control room was the steady clicking of Maxwell typing, accompanied by the occasional clatter as Minkowski and Jacobi readjusted some wiring under the comms panel.

Maxwell frowned at the screen and absently wound a lock of hair around one finger, continuing to type with one hand. But she was unable to make any headway with whatever she was doing, so pushed away from the keyboard with a sigh and turned to Minkowski. 

“So Lieutenant,” she said. “Jacobi tells me you met Colonel Kepler. What did you make of him?”

Without looking up from what she was doing, Minkowski replied. “He gave us some speech about us being like whiskey to him. It was kind of weird to be honest.”

“Oh my gosh the whiskey speech!” Maxwell laughed. “‘I like this scotch’,” she said, imitating Kepler’s exaggerated drawl, and mimed holding a glass of scotch which she turned this way and that while staring at it as though it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

“‘I like the taste of it’,” Jacobi continued in the same voice, completely abandoning the wires he had been fixing. 

“‘I like the smell of it’.”

“‘I like the feel of it in my hand’.”

The two of them fell about laughing. Every few seconds one of them would say ‘I like this scotch’ and send the other into a fresh peal of laughter, occasionally punctuated with a snort laugh.

Minkowski, however, gritted her teeth and gave the circuit a jiggle to see if anything was loose. She didn’t think so, but she needed Jacobi’s help to be certain since the job required a second pair of hands.

As she did so, she noticed a wire on Jacobi’s side that was bent out of shape. She flicked on the flashlight to get a better look and asked, “Jacobi could you pass the pliers?”

“Here you go,” he said, obliging.

“Thanks.” Minkowski ended up almost inside the console as she held the flashlight in her mouth; she moved the wiring out of the way with one hand and readjusted the problem wire with the pliers in her other hand. Once she was finished, she leaned back and switched on the system to see if her attempts to fix it had been successful.

“Oh come on,” she said tiredly when it refused to switch on. “I’ve fixed this panel, I know I have. What more do you want from me?”

“You ok there, Lieutenant?” Jacobi asked in a tone of mild amusement.

“I just don’t understand what more could possibly need fixing,” she replied. “I tried everything!”

“The Hephaestus is an old ship,” Maxwell pointed out. “Kepler made sure the Urania’s infrastructure is compatible with the Hephaestus’s so we can repair any systems that are completely shot.”

“Yeah,” Minkowski said, unconvinced. But ultimately she figured there wasn’t anything else she could do there and then, so she might as well use this opportunity to find out more about their new house guests. “So, uh, you certainly seem to know Kepler well. How long have you been working together?”

“A few years,” Jacobi said. “But we don’t know Kepler well. Nobody does. At times I think even Kepler himself isn’t sure.”

Maxwell nodded eagerly. “Oh definitely. He is the master of telling all these long and complicated stories about himself and leaving you none the wiser at the end.” She tapped him on the arm to get his full attention. “Jacobi, hey Jacobi watch this - Jacobi you aren't watching!”

“Yes I am,” he said. He made a point of looking right at her, and Minkowski did the same, more out of curiosity than anything else.

Maxwell recommenced her Kepler impression, “‘Long story short, [insert something wildly improbable and most likely not true here].”

Jacobi said, “Yeah he says that, but in reality his shortest story is longer than anything Leo Tolstoy ever wrote. One time he started telling a story to Maxwell while I went to the grocery store and when I came back he was still telling that exact same story.”

Maxwell pushed away from the console, computer task completely forgotten, and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I bet he just likes the sound of his own voice.”

“You’re only just figuring that out now?” Jacobi scoffed.

Maxwell punched him lightly on the arm. “Shut up.” He made a show of rubbing his arm and she muttered, “Baby.”

“You three go on missions together a lot?” Minkowski asked. She found that she was genuinely curious about the SI-5 trio. On one hand, she didn’t doubt that they were all consummate professionals. But on the other hand, the impression they gave...didn’t seem to match that.

“Oh yeah.” Maxwell nodded. “This isn’t the first time we’ve done something like this.”

“Been sent up into space to research weird musical transmissions?” Minkowski arched an eyebrow.

“Well maybe not _exactly_ like this, but similar.”

Jacobi said, “Kepler is one of Goddard’s top men, we’re sort of more like a cleanup crew. We get all the work other people are too ‘moral’ to do. Or that people think are ‘too dangerous’.”

Putting an arm around Jacobi’s shoulders, Maxwell said, “The ballistics dummy here just likes the jobs where he gets to blow stuff up, don’t you?”

He shrugged. “Yeah but this is nothing compared to the great food fight of ‘09.”

Maxwell snapped her fingers and grinned excitedly, moving her hand to Jacobi’s upper arm so she could look at him. “Remember that? It was totally worth getting a lifetime ban from that restaurant.”

Minkowski considered asking them what happened, but before she even opened her mouth she realised that she didn’t actually want to know. From the things she had learned about the two of them since their arrival and how blasé they were about weapons of mass destruction, she figured there were some stones better left unturned.

“And when we went undercover as competitive racecar drivers?” Maxwell continued, clearly having the time of her life recapping ‘the Urania crew’s greatest hits’.

Jacobi smiled at the memory. “That was wild.”

“Good times,” Maxwell agreed.

“Yeah. Shame we didn’t get to blow anything up that time though.”

Minkowski just looked at them. “You two seriously scare me sometimes. I want you to know that.”

4.

“Everybody hold on to something!” Eiffel shouted, scrabbling at the walls of the Sol’s escape pod and trying to find a place to hold on to.

“Oh what a great idea,” Minkowski said in a scathing tone. “Why didn’t I think of tha - oof.”

The pod lurched to one side and caused Minkowski to almost lose her balance. The Sol’s artificial gravitational field had already thrown her equilibrium off even before the roller coaster ride from hell, which was turning out to be a seriously bumpy ride.

It was more stable than when they were originally ejected a few minutes ago, but that wasn’t really saying much.

“So, any ideas?” Dr Pryce asked in an almost cheerful voice. She was the only one who didn’t seem frustrated with the situation. She’d made it clear she wasn’t happy, but equally she had not lost her temper.

“Don’t you have a contingency plan?” Kepler asked Minkowski. “Something for when we end up in an ejected pod?”

“ _Why_ would we have a plan for that?” Minkowski demanded.

“Things weren’t exactly running smoothly around here even before the four Goddard Futuristics employees of the apocalypse showed up,” Eiffel said, waving his hands around for emphasis.

“Four Goddard Futuristics employees of the apocalypse?” Dr Pryce laughed. “That’s a good one. Mind if I borrow that?”

“Be my guest,” Eiffel grumbled.

“Oh-kay,” Minkowski said slowly. She looked from Eiffel to Dr Pryce, then back to Eiffel.

Kepler looked at the computer screen and frowned, not happy with the readings. “Eiffel, try opening the comms channel again. We’re almost back at the communication window.”

“Emphasis on try, but yeah.” Eiffel began typing and readjusting dials until all they could hear was crackling static, which gradually morphed into a recognisable comms hail. “Hello?” he called out.

“Hello?” came the reply in Lovelace’s voice, slightly tinny and distorted from the interference. 

“Yes, hello,” Eiffel replied hastily. He began doing what he could to clean up the signal. “Angel investigations we help the hopeless.”

“What?”

“Am I the only person here who’s seen anything by Joss Whedon?” Eiffel said to himself, but it was loud enough for the radio to pick it up.

The sound of Mr Cutter chuckling came over the comms and Eiffel froze like a deer in the headlights. “Well aren’t you just the eighth wonder of the world. Oh how I missed you, Doug.”

Dr Pryce scoffed. “Oh please. He’s at least the fifteenth wonder of the world, if that.”

“If you say so, Miranda.”

Lovelace said something else but they were unable to make it out as the connection broke up.

Eiffel began assaulting the comms panel to attempt to bring it back but was unsuccessful. “Hello? Lovelace? Anybody? Nope. We lost the signal.”

“Well get it back,” Kepler said.

“It’s not that easy!”

“I hardly believe that. It is your job, after all.”

“Here’s a suggestion, big scary guy. Why don’t _you_ try to tune into Goddard Futuristics FM while we’re floating in signal soup and _I’ll_ stand around barking out orders -” he noticed the angry look Kepler was giving him and lost his momentum “- ...Sir.”

“I’m going to very graciously pretend I didn’t hear that immature little outburst,” Kepler said.

Looking at the computer screen again, Minkowski sighed. There wasn’t anything they could do without fuel. “So we’re just going to starve to death out here?”

“Oh don’t worry,” Dr Pryce said. “We’ll run out of air long before we starve.”

Not exactly a comforting thought but Minkowski didn’t want to press the issue any further.

_An hour later…_

“I need to speak to Marcus,” Dr Pryce said. “Can someone please get the comms channel working again.”

Eiffel sighed. “Lady, are you high? I have tried literally everything short of climbing out of the escape pod and sticking a tv antenna on the roof.”

“Now _there’s_ an idea.” Dr Pryce snapped her fingers. “Give that a try.”

“Why do I open my mouth?” Eiffel muttered. Then, at a normal volume, “You do realise that’s not actually an option. We don’t have a tv antenna or any of the proper equipment. And have you tuned into a weather forecast lately? Because it’s looking like danger with a chance of death.”

Dr Pryce pouted. “Shame. Kepler, do you suppose we could send him out there anyway?”

Kepler hesitated. He carefully inched away from Dr Pryce, and at the same time moved away from Minkowski who was glaring at him. He glanced back and forth between the two women.

“Kepler?” Dr Pryce repeated when he didn’t respond.

Minkowski was seething. That woman didn’t understand how brave Eiffel was, how much he had been through. She had barged onto the Hephaestus and brainwashed Minkowski’s crew, not to mention all the things she had done to crews who were less fortunate.

She refused to take any more. “This stops right now,” she said. “Talk about a member of my crew like that again and so help me, I will make you pay.”

“Oh, Lieutenant.” Dr Pryce chuckled slightly, as if she found the whole situation quaintly amusing. “Do you actually think you’re capable of doing something to hurt me?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Minkowski replied. “Spending several hours in an ejected escape pod with you makes me capable of an awful lot.”

Dr Pryce was still unperturbed. “I don’t know why you’re so desperate to defend Eiffel. I can’t imagine he is very useful.”

Subconsciously, Minkowski’s hand twitched toward her gun. “Don’t you speak about him like that. Doug Eiffel is a better person than you will ever be.”

“Hmm. Brave, I’ll give you that. But let’s be real for a moment. You can’t kill me if you plan to use me as leverage, which means you also can’t hurt me because then Marcus will have you killed, slowly and painfully.”

“Now listen here. I don’t care if you can control the stellar radiation with your mind, nobody treats my crew like that. Don’t even get me started on what you did to Hera. And taking over my body and threatening to send me into space? I ought to smack you for that.”

“Threatening to hit a blind woman? Even for you that’s low, Lieutenant.”

They seemed to have reached an impasse, as Minkowski refused to resort to violence in such an enclosed space. Dr Pryce seemed to pick up on this, as she nodded in a way that implied she’s suspected as much.

Kepler took Dr Pryce by the elbow and lead her into the corner where he asked “Can you? Control stellar radiation with your mind, I mean.”

Dr Pryce didn’t turn around, since facing him wouldn’t give her any benefit, but she did incline her head towards him so her hair fell over her face and said quietly, “Kepler. If I could do that, why on earth would I tell you?”

“Point taken, Ma’am.” He released her arm.

While they were having that discussion, Eiffel came over to Minkowski. “Commander, that was - that was incredible! I’ve never had anyone compliment me like that before. Especially not when standing up to Cyborga De Ville.”

“Yeah well don’t get used to it,” Minkowski replied tiredly.

“No really, Minkowski. That was the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me.”

Minkowski paused and looked up at him. “Eiffel...You said my name correctly.”

Eiffel smiled at her. “Yeah. I guess I did. You deserve it, being such a badass and all.”


End file.
